To Remember or Forget
by MidnightKeys
Summary: SEQUEL TO SUMMER TO REMEMBER! WEEE! She was so excited for her summer tour with the Jonas Brothers, but will that excitement last? I don't want to spoil it, but keep reading and make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! Kay, now that I have that out of the way, I need another flavor! I mean favor! Woopsie! Okay!**

**I need a love interest for Kevin. SOOOOOOOOOOOO, if you want to be his new GF, I need some info!**

**NAME:**

**AGE OR AGE U WANT TO BE:  
**

**LOOKS: **

PERSONALITY: 

**OTHER THINGS:**

**OR**

**WHAT CELEB YOU WANT HIM TO DATE OR WHAT CELEB YOU WANT TO PLAY YOU!**

**So, now to the story! Hope you like it! Now presenting, To Remember or Forget, a fanfic story by Lizzie, Josie, and Carly! YAY!**

**Nick's POV**

I walked onto the tour bus that I would be spending the next six months in the company of Hannah Montana and my two oh so wonderful brothers!**(A.N. I mentioned it in the** **first one!) **My parents had a separate bus for them and Frankie. Robby Ray was sharing a bus with Hannah's dancers.

I was excited about the tour but bummed that I had to leave Miley behind. We've only been dating for a few weeks, but I think I've fallen in love with her. **(Fluff moment! Ahem, back to the story!)**

I walked into the lounge area to see that Hannah had already arrived.

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

As I saw Nick walk on the bus, I immediately ran to him. I was about to kiss him full on the lips when I remembered that I was Hannah. I dropped a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you again Nick!"

"Nice to see you, too, Hannah."

"Hey, what about us? Huh? We don't get a hello?" said a voice from behind Nick. I looked over his shoulder to see Kevin and Joe, the latter who had spoken.

I ran up to Kevin and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I did the same thing to Joe.

"It's great to see you guys! I can't wait to get this tour started!"

As the days of the tour went by, it became harder and harder to keep my secret. I think Kevin was getting more suspicious by the second!

**Kevin's POV**

"C'mon guys!" I said to my bros after a concert one night. They always take forever to get ready.

"Fine, I'll go see if Hannah's ready!"

I walked down the hall to Hannah's dressing room. I knocked lightly on the door but it mustn't have been latched properly because when I put a slight pressure on it, it opened a smidge. I caught a glimpse of the mirror in the crack. In the mirror I saw something that made my jaw hit the floor. I saw Miley.

**HEE HEE! I notorious for making you guys hate me with short, rushed chapters! I felt so good with the sequel when I wrote it, that I forgot I couldn't give you guys a chappie with moer that 500 words! So I get to make one chapter into maybe, if I stretch it, three! Wee!**

**So, here's To Remember or Forget! Hope you like it! And for the Kevin thing, I'll pick by the longest review! Not including your bio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a lot of people want to date Kevin, but only two have given me a long enough review! I'm sure you know who you are! I'm not even going to do a disclaimer, I'm sure you know that I don't own anything but the plot! So here's the second chapter! But first, a recap of what happened…**

_I walked down the hall to Hannah's dressing room. I knocked lightly on the door but it mustn't have been latched properly because when I put a slight pressure on it, it opened a smidge. I caught a glimpse of the mirror in the crack. In the mirror I saw something that made my jaw hit the floor. I saw Miley._

'Miley?' I thought to myself. 'What the heck is she doing here?' I closed the door quickly and knocked again.

"Just a minute!" said a voice from inside. The door opened and there stood Hannah. But no Miley. I looked past her to see if she was sitting on the couch in her dressing room. The only thing there was Hannah's purse. Interesting…

"Wait," I started. "Where's…I saw, but, Miley!"

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Hannah.

"I saw Miley!"

"No you didn't! You didn't see Miley!" she paused. "Who's Miley anyway? I don't, psh, know a Miley! Psh! What are you talking about?" she paused again. "Ah sweet niblits!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her design room and then did the oddest thing. She ripped off her hair, um, wig, to reveal none other than my frobro's girlfriend.

I gasped.

She explained. "I'm actually Miley. I wear a wig is I can have a normal life, too. Not just a life as Hannah Montana."

"That explains so much!" I said.

"But you can't tell anyone! Not even Nick!" She paused. "Especially not Nick."

"Your secret's safe with me 'Hannah'."

"Thanks, Kev." She said, giving me a hug. "I really appreciate it. You're a great friend."

"But I have on question."

"Shoot."

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Lilly, who'll join us in San Francisco, my other friend Oliver, who you'll meet in Kansas City, where he is with his sick aunt, Ashley, Zac and Vanessa, and now you!"

"So THAT'S how you know them so well! I knew something smelled fishy!"

"C'mon," she said, putting her wig back on. They should be waiting for us.

**Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think! Remember, longest review will get to be Kev's GF!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Okay, before you drag out the pitchforks and the baseball bats, I'm so sorry I haven't updated

**Okay, before you drag out the pitchforks and the baseball bats, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And no, your computer lied, this isn't a new chapter! But I have the new chapter written! I have for a while, I've just been so busy, and I haven't had the chance to post it! Sorry! But I don't want to post it unless any of you want to read it! So if I get five reviews saying they want to read it, I'll post it, mmkay? And again, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Peace and love,**

**Lizzie **


End file.
